


Reshaped in His Image

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: An inserted scene in 'A More Permanent Hell' right after LaCroix says 'What god could create such torment? Who could create such torture?" Nick retorts with a comeback straight from the mouth of his master, impressing his eternal teacher. :)=





	Reshaped in His Image

**Author's Note:**

> 'Forever Knight' does not belong to me, but there are times when I feel like I belong to the version of it and the characters which speak and interact in my imagination. :)=

“What god could create such torment?” LaCroix stared down at his bloody glass. How easy it was to envision that precious liquid, boiling into nothing or freezing solid. Human vessels which kept it locked inside, vulnerable as they were vulnerable. “Who could create such torture?”

A cool hand, slight flushed with stolen warm touched his fingers, taking the glass from him. 

“Mortals die.” Nicholas made his words sweet and seductive with mockery. He moved closer to LaCroix, letting his lips draw close to his maker’s. “Does it matter how or when?”

LaCroix looked up into his childe’s eyes. Currently, they were green with mockery, a dark humour which had marked his Nicholas over the years. A humour he’d passed on to the once idealistic crusader he’d reshaped in his image. 

The master vampire nodded his head in appreciation of Nicholas using his own lessons against him. Even when his boy maddened him, he couldn’t help feeling proud of his eternal student. 

Maybe Nicholas de Brabant wasn’t the quickest to learn, but he was a joy to teach. Not to mention still capable of surprising even a jaded old Roman general. 

Perhaps this was one of the reasons Lucius had never been able to let go of his rebellious son, no matter how much he longed to shut Nicholas up in a crypt for centuries. Even if he did, it would be for the boy’s good. It was always for the boy’s good. 

Perhaps some night Nicholas would finally realize that.


End file.
